narutofantasyrpgfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kapitel 9: Vorbereitung auf die Auswahlprüfungen
Kapitel 9 (Team 10) Es war früh am Morgen und die Sonne ging gerade auf, als sich Team 10 von ihrem morgendlichen Training ein wenig zu erholen versuchte. Sensei Hiruko legte viel auf Disziplin und harter Arbeit, was Karashi auch während des Trainings bemerkt hatte. Er erinnerte sich wieder zurück an das Training und an das, was Ai zu ihm gesagt hatte. "Du stehst uns nur im Weg.", meinte sie. Karashi ballte die Fäuste zusammen. Er will nicht mehr im Weg stehen. Er will nicht mehr derjenige sein, der beim Kampf nur zuschaut. Trotzdem wusste er nicht, was er tun sollte. Genervt liess er sich auf die Wiese fallen. Was wohl die anderen machen?, fragte er sich und blickte gedankenverloren gegen den rötlichen Himmel. (Hiryu) Hiryu kniete am kalten Waldboden. Er schien auf etwas zu warten, da er sich keinen Zentimeter rührte. Um ihn herum waren überall nur Bäume, Felsen und ein kleiner Bach, der seinen Weg durch den Wald bahnte. Insgesamt waren in diesem Gebiet neun Zielscheiben verteilt worden, die er mit seinem neuen Shuriken-Jutsu treffen sollte. Hiryu's Blick war gesenkt und er hatte die Augen geschlossen. Immer noch wartete er auf irgendwas. Ein einzelner Rabe flog vom Himmel herab und setzte sich an einem Ast, oberhalb des Jungen. Er beobachtete ihn gespannt, doch als sich trotzdem nichts regte, flog das Tier enttäuscht weg. Dabei fiel ihm eine einzelne schwarze Feder ab und schwebte langsam gegen den Boden zu. Als es den Waldboden berührt hatte, sprang Hiryu plötzlich hoch in die Luft. Er liess sich kopfüber hinunterfallen, während er die Kunai's in seinen Händen einen nach den anderen abfeuerte. Dabei blieben seine Augen geschlossen und schliesslich kam er sicher auf den Waldboden an. Nun öffnete er seine Augen samt das Sharingan. Er hatte alle Ziele getroffen, sogar die in den toten Winkeln. Daraufhin musste er leicht lächeln. Er hatte es endlich geschafft. Seine Gedanken schweiften aber schon bald zu seinen Teamkameraden. Seit den Vorfällen in der ersten Mission, brauchte er ein wenig Zeit für sich. Sein Sensei gab ihm diese auch und liess ihn alleine trainieren, während die anderen immer noch im Team waren. Dieser komische Kristall hatte der Junge immer noch in seinem Besitz. Schnell holte er es aus seiner Tasche. Es wunderte ihn, woher das Leuchten überhaupt kam. Die Sonne war gerade aufgegangen und im Wald war eh überall nur Schatten. Wieder einmal versuchte der Uchiha-Junge zu erkennen, was in dem Stein drin war, doch scheiterte er wie jedes andere Mal. Ich glaube ich gehe zurück zu den anderen., dachte Hiryu und steckte es in seine Tasche zurück. (Team 7) "Akira, konzentrier dich.", ermahnte der Sensei seine Schülerin, während sie mit einem Kunai versuchte, die Shuriken die auf sie zugeflogen kamen abzublocken. Dabei übersah sie einen und der Wurfstern traf sie am linken Arm. "Akira!", rief Takeshi erschrocken aus und rannte zu ihr. Ihr Arm war stark am bluten. Jetzt kam auch ihr Sensei dazu. "Keine Angst. Ein einzelner Shuriken sollte Keiner was ausmachen. Holt euch einfach nur einen Verband.", schlug er vor. Takeshi nickte einfach nur und führte Akira an der Hand. Aus seiner Tasche holte der Senju einen Verband heraus und begann es, um den Arm von Akira zu wickeln. "Danke Takeshi.", sprach Akira, während er an ihrem Arm arbeitete. "Ok, so sollte es für ein paar Stunden halten.", meinte Takeshi stolz, als er fertig war. Akira sah aber trotzdem betrübt zu Boden. Der Senju bemerkte das und musterte sie genau an. "Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte er, woraufhin sie den Kopf schüttelte. "Nein, es ist nur so, dass ich das Gefühl habe, euch immer im Weg zu stehen. Ich bin nutzlos. Ich habe keine guten Jutsus und habe weder Heilfähigkeiten noch einen Ninjaweg." "Das stimmt nicht!", protestierte Takeshi, doch sie ignorierte es. "Nebenbei, was ist denn dein Ninjaweg, Takeshi?", fragte sie. Ruckartig stand er auf und drehte sich um, so dass das Zeichen der Senju auf seinem Rücken auftauchte. "Ich werde alle übertreffen und ein Held werden, der jeder kennen wird." Daraufhin musste Akira anfangen zu kichern, was Takeshi gar nicht gefiel. "Weisst du, Take. Ich glaube, dass du es schaffen wirst." (Team 6) "Sensei Kenshin, ich kann nicht mehr.", keuchte Shizuka, während sie sich auf ihren Knien stützte. "Ach, komm schon Shizuka. Das waren ja nicht mal zwei Stunden was du ausgehalten hast. So wird das bei längeren Kämpfen nie was.", meinte der Sensei und seufzte, als sie sich vor Erschöpfung auf den Boden fallen liess. Kenshin wendete sich jetzt zu Kento und Reika, die sich gegenseitig mit Tai-Jutsus bekämpften. "Also Kinder. Wir machen eine kleine Pause. Danach will ich euch wieder mit vollem Einsatz sehen. Kento liess einen Seufzer aus und die beiden liessen sich auch müde auf die Wiese fallen. Seit zwei Stunden trainierten sie ohne Pause, was eigentlich für Shinobi's mit besserem Ausdauer kein Problem gewesen wäre. "Ok Team. Wie wärs wenn ich euch allen ein Getränk spendiere.", schlug der Sensei vor. Sofort richtete sich Kento auf und rannte zu seinem Sensei. Auch die anderen zwei kamen her gerannt, was Kenshin nicht überraschte. Schliesslich waren seine Schüler am verdursten. Der Sensei fing an zu lachen. "Ok Kinder, kommt mit." (Team 10) "Sensei Hiruko?", fragte Karashi, als ihr Meister gerade das Training beendete. "Ja was ist, Karashi?" Der Junge dachte nicht schnell nach und fragte schon weiter. "Wo kann ich Sakura Haruno finden?" Hiruko blickte seinen Schüler verwirrt an. "Wieso willst du das wissen?", fragte der Sensei. "Na ja, ich möchte von ihr Medizinisches Nin-Jutsu lernen, um meinem Team helfen zu können." Hiruko legte seine Hand auf die Schulter des Tsuchogumo-Jungen. "Karashi, wir brauchen dich so wie du bist. Du gehörst zum Team, egal ob du dich schwach fühlst oder nicht." Er legte eine Pause ein. Anscheinend schien er sich etwas zu überlegen. "Aber wenn du es wirklich lernen willst, habe ich keine andere Wahl." Hiruko seufzte. "Ihre Wohnung liegt in der Innenstadt. Dritte Strasse rechts, die vierzehnte Tür.", wies Sensei Hiruko an. Karashi verbeugte sich vor seinem Meister. "Danke, Sensei." "Hiryu?", fragte Kento und blickte seinen Freund an. Inzwischen hatten beide Mittagspause und lagen faul auf den Wiesen rum. Einer von Kento's Lieblingsbeschäftigungen. "Was ist?", war Hiryu's kurze Antwort. "Karashi benimmt sich zurzeit sehr komisch, findest du nicht?" Hiryu nickte nur. "Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass er selber denkt er sei nutzlos.", erklärte Kento weiter und streckte seine Arme in die Höhe. Endlich meldete sich Hiryu wieder. "Er ist Mitglied eines sehr strengen und starken Clans. Ich kann ihn gut verstehen. Er probiert alles um gegenüber seinem Clan würdig zu erscheinen." Kento blickte ihn fragend an. "Du meinst den Tsuchogumo-Clan. Nicht wahr, Hiryu?" Hiryu nickte und riss einen Grasbüschel aus und warf ihn hoch in die Luft, so dass die einzelnen Gräser langsam und sanft wieder auf dem Boden ankamen. "Ich habe gehört, dass Angehörige des Tsuchogumo-Clans die Fähigkeit besitzen Blut zu kontrollieren.", meinte Kento und erntete dadurch einen verwirrten Blick von Hiryu. "Von wem hast du das?", fragte er mit einem fragendem Blick auf seinem Gesicht. "Natürlich von Karashi." (Karashi) Mittlerweile stand der Junge schon einige Minuten vor einer Haustür. Karashi wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Einfach direkt zu fragen, ob sie ihn Medizinisches Nin-Jutsu beibringt wäre irgendwie peinlich. Karashi schüttelte den Kopf. Ich werde jetzt klopfen und sie fragen., ermutigte er sich und klopfte an der Tür. "Ich komme!", hörte er eine Stimme von innen rufen. Als die Tür schliesslich geöffnet wurde, stand eine Frau mit rosafarbenen Haaren vor ihn. "Huh, bist du nicht der Junge vom Letztem Mal?", fragte die Kunoichi, was Karashi bejahte. "Wie kann ich dir behilflich sein?" Karashi überlegte nicht lang und kam schon gleich zur Sache. "I-ich möchte..." Er stoppte plötzlich. Irgendwie schien er es nicht aussprechen zu können. Schliesslich nahm er sich noch einmal zusammen und sprach den Satz zu Ende, diesmal aber rief er es förmlich aus. "Ich möchte das sie mir Medizinisches Jutsu beibringen!" Kategorie:Kapitel